


Apricot

by Aravis_Bryir



Series: California One-Shots [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: California, Ethan is wrapped around Hannah's little finger, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis_Bryir/pseuds/Aravis_Bryir
Summary: “It was alright. What did you and Banana get up to?”“Um, nothing much. Yeah, didn’t do much at all, just stayed here and didn’t go anywhere or get anything unexpected at all!”
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Hannah Foster & Webby, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: California One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Apricot

“Heeeeeey, Lex.” Ethan ran over to her as she entered their apartment. “How was your day?” He looked over his shoulder briefly and made sure he was standing in a way that blocked her view of the living room.  
“It was alright. What did you and Banana get up to?” Lex eyed him suspiciously.  
“Um, nothing much. Yeah, didn’t do much at all, just stayed here and didn’t go anywhere or get anything unexpected at all!”  
“Right.” She drew out the word. “You’re hiding something.” She concluded.  
“What?! No! I’m not hiding anything you’d get mad about at all. Why would you ask that?” Ethan nervously laughed, looking over his shoulder once more.  
“Could the thing your hiding be the fact that Hannah is playing with a kitten? Because WHY IS THERE A KITTEN IN MY LIVING ROOM?”  
Hannah looked up at them from the living room floor at the sudden noise, pausing in her play with a small orange kitten. Ethan grabbed Lex’s arm and took her into their bedroom.  
“Okay, so don’t be mad.”  
“Don’t be mad?! You got Hannah a cat! We can’t afford that!” Lex began to pace around the room. “Why did you even let her get it!”  
“Babe, just calm down for a second so I can explain, okay?” He grabbed her shoulders, holding her still.  
“This better be good.” She muttered.  
“Okay, so, me and Banana were walking back from the supermarket and she spots this stray kitten and runs over it and says ‘Look, Ethan, a kitty!’” He begins. Lex scoffs at his Hannah impression. “Anyway, so she starts talking to herself, or the cat, or Webby, I’m not entirely sure which, and I just stand there and watch for a bit, then she turns around and picks the cat up and says ‘His name is Apricot, can we keep him?’ And she gave me those big puppy dog eyes.”  
“So, you instantly said yes without thinking about the consequences or consulting me.”  
“Hey! Give me some credit, I didn’t fold immediately.”  
Lex rolls her eyes.  
“So, she asks to keep it and I say ‘I’m okay with it, but we should ask Lex first.’ See, I didn’t say yes, I can resist her puppy dog eyes.” Ethan said defiantly.  
“No you can’t.”  
“I can’t, but I still didn’t say yes though.”  
“You basically did and just left it to me to be the bad guy and tell her we can’t afford a cat. You probably even bought her ice-cream on the way home because you can’t resist the puppy dog eyes.”  
“Any ice-cream she may or may not have consumed isn’t relevant at the moment.” He defended. “Back to the topic at hand, Hannah is not the owner of Apricot yet, because we needed to see if it was okay with you first. So, are you gonna let him stay?” Ethan gave her his own puppy dog eyes.  
“Don’t look at me like that.” Lex walked over to the door and peered out to see a very happy Hannah playing and cuddling the tiny fluff-ball of a kitten. “I’ll think about it, okay?”  
“Okay, that’s fair.” Ethan hugged her from behind and she leaned back into him. “But try not to take to long, because she’ll get more attached to him and it’ll break her heart if you say no after that.”  
Lex sighs. “She looks so happy.” She turns her head so that she can look at him. “Do you really think we can afford a cat?”  
“Well, he’s only small now, so that’ll mean less food, right? And I mean buying all the care stuff upfront will set us back a little, but not too much. Plus we haven’t had to do any big spending for a little while so there’s a fair bit saved up.”  
“I’m still not sure.” Lex turned back to her little sister. “I don’t want her to get bored of him and this all being pointless.”  
“I don’t think that’s going to be the case.” He kisses her hair. “Why don’t you go talk to Banana about it?”  
“Yeah, okay.” She breaks their hug and kisses him on the cheek before going into the living room and sits next to Hannah.  
“Lexi, do you wanna meet Apricot?” Hannah holds the kitten up to Lex’s face where he meows softly.  
“Hello, Apricot.” She pats his head.  
“Ethan says that I need to ask you if we can keep him. I really want you to say yes because Apricot’s mum was mean to him, see his ear got chewed a bit, so he ran away just like we did. And our mum was mean to us too, so I want to keep him because we’re all safe from mean mums here and I want Apricot to be safe too. So can we keep him please?”  
Lex was taken aback. She can’t think of Hannah ever saying so much before, or speak about anything so passionately. She took a moment to look at her sister’s pleading face and small kitten curled in her lap. “Okay, we can keep him.”  
“Yay!” Hannah gave Lex the biggest hug she could. “Thank you, Lexi!”  
“You’re welcome, Banana, but you’ve got to take care of him, yeah? Make sure he’s got enough food and water; help clean his litter tray, and all that.”  
“Okay, I can do that!” She immediately goes back to playing with Apricot with a much bigger smile on her face.  
“And Ethan?” Lex stood up to face him.  
“Yep?”  
“You get the great honour of going out to the pet store and buying everything needed to take care of Apricot.” She smiled, knowing he wasn’t the biggest fan of shopping, especially as he’d already gone to the shops earlier that day.  
He sighed. “Is that my punishment for letting him come home in the first place?”  
“Either that or you get to sleep on the couch tonight.” She said nonchalantly.  
“Shopping it is then.” He said, though he knew that she wouldn’t make him sleep on the couch. He gave Lex a kiss before grabbing his car keys and heading for the door.  
Lex wasn’t entirely sure she’d made the right choice until she went to check on Hannah before heading to bed that night. Hannah was sound asleep, curled up in her bed, one arm protectively around Apricot who was curled up next to her, a soft smile on her lips. Yeah, Lex could get used to having a kitten around.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my brain after watching too many videos with adorable fluffy baby animals. So, you're welcome.


End file.
